


It’s All Kara’s Fault

by Beryl4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Cat knows Kara is Supergirl, F/F, SuperCat2020, Supercat Christmas in July 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beryl4/pseuds/Beryl4
Summary: Cat wakes up at the beach, but doesn’t remember how she got there. Bedlam ensues.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	It’s All Kara’s Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercutao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutao/gifts).



Cat clutched her head and opened her eyes. The sun blared down at her. _Huh?_

She slowly lifted up onto her elbows and realized she was on top of a flat rock, surrounded by clear blue water on three sides and a beach of gleaming, but deserted white sand on the fourth. _What the hell! That drink I had at lunch with Lucy must have been spiked, to give me this weird hallucination._

Maybe if she laid back, closed her eyes and went back to sleep, this headache would be gone, and she’d be in her bed when she woke up. She started to do just that when a wave crashed over her. She grabbed hold of the edge of the rock to prevent herself from being washed off it. She pushed her drenched hair out of her face and spit out salty water. _Yuck_. _This isn’t an hallucination._ She yanked seaweed off her blue silk Prada blouse. She was so going to kill whomever had dumped her wherever the hell she was.

The last thing she remembered was eating at a new seafood restaurant Lucy had raved about. She admitted the shrimp appetizer was excellent as was the halibut. They both had one Martini, because they were returning to work afterwards. Yet, she didn’t recall finishing her meal nor leaving.

Now she was stranded at some beach. Who the hell had kidnapped her and left her here?

The water was tepid, so she suspected she was off the coast of Southern California or even further south. _Shit!_ Was this even the same afternoon, or had she been severely drugged and now sat hundreds of miles away from home?

Heat radiated from the sun. What she wouldn’t give for a large straw hat, a ton of sunscreen and sun glasses. She feared becoming as red as Supergirl’s cape if she didn’t get off these rocks and find some shade. _Supergirl!_

“Kara! Kara!” she shouted. Would Kara be able to hear her from wherever she was?

She might as well get down off here before another wave hit. If Kara didn’t arrive soon, surely she could find a house and a phone. She made to move to the edge of the rock so she could jump down onto the sand, but something was wrong. Were her legs tied together? She looked down and instead of the linen pants she had put on that morning, the bottom half of her body was encased in a mermaid costume. _What sick joke is this?_

She lifted her blouse and ran her hands over the costume, searching for a zipper amongst the blueish-green scales. She tried moving her legs and the tail slapped up and down against the rough surface. What she thought was a costume appeared actually to be part of her body. “ **NO. NO. NO. This can not be happening!”**

Another wave hit and she tumbled into the water. Too stunned to react, she sank and saw a huge purple blob with long black tentacles. Evil laughter came out of what she realized was a head, white hair flowing around it. _Shit._ She turned, swimming frantically away.

After a few seconds she became aware her tail was acting like the fins she wore snorkeling, but more efficiently. Along with her strong arm muscles, thanks to her Pilate classes, she pulled away from the obscene creature. After another minute, she realized she could breathe under water. Her eyes weren’t stinging from the salt, and her vision was perfect. _This is remarkable, even while being weird. Carter will be so jealous_. She shook her head. _Get yourself together, Cat.This is not the time to think about Carter’s reaction. Assuming I’ll ever see him again._ Upon that depressing note, she swam towards the light. Upon surfacing, the rock gleamed in the sun, at least one hundred yards from her. Had she really swam that far?

With that, that whatever it was between her and the rock, she began swimming to shore, taking advantage of her new underwater abilities. She caught a wave and within minutes scraped against sand. _Damn it, I can’t stand._ Luckily no one was in sight. She pulled herself along by her forearms, dragging her weighty tail behind her. Bits of shells and rocks tore her $1200 blouse, scraping her skin. Who was torturing her? Did they want money or only to humiliate her?

She twisted around to sit. What now? If someone found her, would they attempt to capture her for a Sea World exhibit? Or, upon recognizing her, take photos and splatter the web with titles such as “I Thought Cats Didn’t Like Water,” “Is This One of Cat Grant’s Nine Lives?” She didn’t want to even consider what Katherine would say.

Her stomach growled. _Hell, what am I supposed to do for food? Catch and eat raw fish, skin and all? Seaweed? Plankton? What do mermaids even eat? I could **really** use a drink right now. _She laid back onto the warm sand and put an arm over her eyes.

“Miss Grant, is that you?”

Cat jerked up. Supergirl hovered in the sky. “Oh, thank god, Kara. You found me.”

Kara floated down next to Cat. “Wow, that’s a gorgeous tail.”

Cat looked at the tail, noticing for the first time the bronze colors in addition to the turquoise, gold and greens. She waved her hand. “Okay, so I’m a fashion statement for mermaids.”

Kara appeared mesmerized as she touched the scales along what would be Cat’s thigh. “These are real! Wow, whoever designed this did an awesome job,” she said in an admiring voice.

“Kara! Enough praising this, this thing. Get me out of it.”

Kara turned to Cat, a puzzled look on her face. “I can’t understand you. What language are you speaking? Could you please speak English?”

“I **am** speaking English!” Cat shouted. She glared at Kara. “Are you playing with me? Torturing me for all those times I called you by the wrong name? Sent you on absurd errands? Called you in the middle of the night?”

“Miss Grant. Ah, Cat, you’re making noise, it’s almost sing-song, but I can’t understand it.” Kara’s face wore that serious, troubled look she got whenever she had told Cat the printing presses had broken down. Or, that Katherine was in the building. 

“Fuck!” Cat yelled and pounded the sand.

“I can’t understand you, but I can get you out of this thing.” Cat nodded and smiled. “You can understand me?” Cat nodded again. “Whew, that’s a relief. Please turn over.”

Kara carefully ran her hands over Cat’s lower back, waist and hips. Cat shivered and sucked in a breath. _Oh, lord.This is not the time to get turned on._

Kara stopped. “Are you okay?” Cat nodded and gestured for her to continue.

“I can’t find a zipper or anything. Turn back over. I apologize, but I need to use my x-ray vision.” Cat nodded.

Cat sat up. Kara focused and scanned all of her. After a minute, she sat back on her heels, her face flushed. “Eh…eh… “

“Kara, just tell me.” Cat made a come-here motion.

“I don’t see anything that resembles a human body or skeleton.” She paused. “It’s a fish. Sorry.”

“What! I’m part fish?!“ Cat turned away, fighting back tears. A sob escaped. Strong arms surrounded her and pulled her close. Cat buried her face into Kara’s shoulder. “Don’t cry, Cat. We’ll figure something out.” Kara stroked her hair. “Maybe my sister will know what to do. I can fly you to her lab.”

Cat pulled away with a puzzled look. “Who?”

“Oh, yeah… hmm.” Kara appeared flustered, as she reached for non-existent glasses. “Well, eh…, she’s a trained bio-engineer who has studied Kryptonian physiology. She knows a lot of stuff about aliens. And this is kinda...alien like.” She gave Cat a weak smile.

Cat rose an eye brow. When Kara didn’t respond, Cat let out a loud sigh. They stared at each other.

Kara brightened. “I know. Mermaids are supposedly mythical creatures seen in fairy tales, right?” Cat nodded.

Bouncing up and down in the sand, Kara continued, “In fairy tales, like Sleeping Beauty, the prince kisses her and she wakes up. Well, I’m kinda like the hero prince and you’re a queen, so maybe if I kissed you, the tail would disappear. What do you think?”

 _Clearly, Kara watches too many Disney movies._ Cat shrugged. _What do I have to lose? Besides I’ll get to kiss Kara._ Her heart’s beat picked up.

“You’re heart is beating faster, Cat. Does that mean you want to try it?”

Cat smiled, “Yes, Yes!” She nodded enthusiastically.

Kara leaned forward to kiss her. Cat closed her eyes in anticipation. After a long minute without their lips meeting, she opened her eyes. Kara had vanished!

She screamed!

“Mom. Mom. Wake up.” She opened her eyes to see Carter with a worried expression standing over her, shaking her shoulder.

She sat up. “Are you real?” She touched his face and pinched him.

“Ow! Mom! Why did you do that?”

“Where are we?” She demanded as she peered at her legs, which were clad in shorts. She wiggled her toes. _Thank god._

Carter sat down at her feet on what was a large white couch. “We’re at the beach house. We arrived yesterday.”

“Where’s—?”

Kara broke through the screen door from the porch and frantically looked around. “What happened? What’s wrong?” She rushed over and knelt down next to Cat, while reaching for her hand.

Cat swatted it away. “Kara, we are **never, ever** going to watch “The Little Mermaid” again! Do you hear me!”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was for Cat to be a mermaid, but I just couldn’t make it permanent. I admit, I’ve never watched “The Little Mermaid,” but thank god for the Internet. I hope you find this enjoyable, Mercutao, because I had fun writing it. 
> 
> Here’s the link to the mermaid’s suit, which I think you’ll agree Cat would look fabulous in:
> 
> https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-Kcr5Yb118XU/UUdV4nXyg4I/AAAAAAAAIMs/osXJ3UT2OGc/s1600/Mermaid-mermaids-31406392-800-599.jpg
> 
> I’d love to hear what everyone thinks of this, so please leave a comment, even if it’s brief.


End file.
